


Weather Matters

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day at UNIT HQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



"You know, you could always invent something to do away with all this dreary dripping drizzle," Jo complained, staring out the lone window of this laboratory.

The Brigadier, wisely, kept quiet, waiting for the scathing retort.

"And destroy a vital part of the ecological cycle by tampering with the climate? Such a thing would be preposterously unthinkable!" the Doctor told her in his most pricked tone.

"You never seem to mind meddling in other ways," Jo pouted.

The Brigadier chose to intervene then, to forestall another round of ethical debate from his rarely ethic-minding friend. "Perhaps it is the rain that makes him quite so fond of our quaint planet."

He was looking at Jo, who had turned his way, so neither saw the more personal scowl the Doctor gave the device he was working on.

"Variable planets are entertainingly unpredictable," was what he covered his wash of homesickness and anger at the Time Lords with, before pressing a button on the device. Nothing hummed or glowed, but Jo was distracted from teasing him over a failure within minutes.

"Well, Doctor, you may choose not to alter it, but it's stopped!" she said, before zipping out to see the sun peeking through the clouds.

"Your doing, old chap?"

"Have I ever failed to deliver the improbable?"


End file.
